


An Engineered Encounter

by emmteeme



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmteeme/pseuds/emmteeme
Summary: A young audio engineer on tour with Pink Floyd during the Dark Side of the Moon tour has an encounter with Our David Gilmour
Relationships: David Gilmour/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Being on tour with a major rock band was hard fucking work. I couldn’t understand how the stereotype “lazy musician” had ever started. Granted, this was only the second major tour I’d worked on, but even the smaller ones were brutal. Sure, the roadies did the majority of the back-breaking labor of setting up and tearing down the equipment for each show, but we all chipped in. Even the drivers would offer additional hands if needed. And the musicians? Most people don’t expend the energy it takes to perform two one-hour sets in an entire week, and these guys did it 3-5 nights a week. Super humans they were. 

After the gear had been lugged on stage, we all set about getting things where they belonged. Roger and David’s rigs and instruments, setting up Nick’s kit, and arranging Rick’s nest of keyboards and synthesizers. The techs started tuning the guitars and basses, and it started to sound like there was going to be a concert tonight. 

Backstage, the band was prepping. Time for meals, showers, perhaps a little weed. The sound check was set to begin at 2:00: aahh my favorite part of the day when all our hard work started to shine, and it was then I’d imagine that Pink Floyd were playing a private show just for me, because I’d be the only one at the mixing board. I was essentially an apprentice sound engineer, and one of my duties was to make sure everything was ready for when Alan Parsons arrived to set the levels. The man was a legend, and I’d learned so much working with him these past few months. He was one of the few crew members that treated me with respect. Let me tell you, there were very few women on rock & roll crews, and even fewer engineers. And a young woman of 22? Unheard of. 

It was humid and warm on this early day in May. We were at the Boston Music Hall today. It was the last show of the first American leg of the tour, and the band and crew were up to shenanigans. The boys would get a little crazy when it was the final show before a break. It was the last chance for a few pranks, and usually the show itself was amazing - like a goodbye kiss for the fans. 

“Check. 1. 2. Check,” Roger barked in the microphone. He seemed a bit testy, but that was not unusual. David strolled on stage and “accidentally” bumped into Roger as he pushed past. Something had obviously happened backstage. Nick and Rick both snickered. “There _will_ be a rematch!” Roger shouted at David who just plugged in his black Strat. David flashed a smirk back toward Roger and the sound check continued. 

The band was ready and we started the prerecorded track for _Speak to Me._ It was too loud! I quickly adjusted the level and restored some order. Alan was late, so it was my first time at the helm alone for more than the first song. Nobody noticed. That was actually a relief to me, I could concentrate better. Or at least I told myself that, but watching these boys week after week was really starting to fuck with me. I couldn’t get the image of David’s tight T-shirts out of my head, as they left no mystery as to what lay beneath. 

“Hey Sammie, thanks for getting things started,” Alan told me as he slid into his chair behind the mixing board. “Looks like everything is under control here. Why don’t you take 5. Or more.”

I was glad to get out of the concert hall. I handled the responsibility of manning the sound well, but it was a bit stressful. A walk would do me good. As I exited, a wall of heat smacked me. The need to eat led me down Tremont Street and I found a dark little cafe where I could decompress. The meal was enjoyable and I just spent my time people watching. 

_Shit!_ 3:50 time to dash back to the venue. I needed to be back at the controls to review any changes for tonight’s show so I practically sprinted back. “Alan...are we good... to go tonight?” I said between huffs, notably winded. “No, we didn’t make any additions. Roger was surprisingly well-behaved,” Alan quipped.

“So you say,” a velvety voice boomed from behind. I felt a large hand on my shoulder and turned to see it belonged to David. He continued, “Seeing as you've got everything under control, mind if I borrow Samantha?” No, Alan didn’t mind. “What if _I_ mind?” I said in false protest. “Well, do you?” David retorted. “It depends,” I said, “is it for work or fun?” David crossed his arms like I’d seen a hundred times before, cocked his brow and exhaled slowly as he said, “Pure fun, Samantha. Pure. Fun.” “Ok then.” I replied. “Very well, follow me please.” So off I went. 

As we wove through the backstage hallways, I couldn’t help but study his form. There weren’t any eyes around so I took in as many details as I could. _Damn_ , his shoulders were _broad_ . _Ugh_ , how they tapered down to his waist. _Fuck_ , he had such a hot ass. Even the cadence of his step was beautiful and musical, echoing off the dark walls. 

We arrived at the green room. There were tables set up bistro style, a buffet, and buckets full of ice and champagne. He motioned to a table on the side of the large room and asked, “Did you hear Roger earlier?” Yes I had. “Well, he’s a pretty sore loser at times. I really kicked him hard in our last backgammon match. He owes me fifty quid. That man will never learn.” 

I glanced over at the buffet. “Do you fancy a nosh?” David asked. “No thanks,” I replied. “I had a late lunch. Had to race back to get here on time. But I could use something to drink.” 

“Very well,” David said as he stood up. “Hope you like champagne.” My eyes followed him as he opened and decanted two glasses. He was smiling wide as he sauntered back to the table and placed a glass in front of me. 

“I suppose you wonder what I want with you,” Yes, I was curious. “You see, when Roger comes through here, I’d rather like him to see you and I having a game. Then he will have a scream and demand his rematch. It’ll be brilliant!” He got up to grab a plate of food and the backgammon set without waiting for me to agree. But of course I would willingly do just about anything he asked. As much as I tried to remain professional, my emotions were getting the best of me and at that moment I decided to stop fighting it. I fucking gave in.

David’s plan didn’t quite work. Roger never came to the green room, preferring instead to smoulder in his dressing room. We enjoyed a few games anyway, and talked about a variety of things, backgammon doubling strategy, music, cosmology. We’d had some good conversations during this tour. I tended to be off reading when there’s downtime, and David was the same. We seemed to be the only ones who read the local newspapers. 

“You’ve got some real skills in this game,” David complimented, “We will have to try our little ruse again after the show.” _Gasp_ ! We had something together, _our little ruse._ The word rang in my ears. _Ruuuuuuuse_. I agreed of course.

It was time for David to finish his pre-show preparations. We crossed the street to the hotel the band and crew were all staying in. We stood next to each other in the elevator; I was on the fifth floor and David on the fourth. As the doors opened, David turned to me and smiled, pressed his lips to my forehead and said, “Meet me after the show in my dressing room,” and he spun around exiting the lift. I was speechless as the doors slid closed.

While I was planning on taking a short little nap before the show, I was very excited by the kiss I just received. His full lips were so soft. I tried to tell myself it was a friendly peck, but there was that slight linger, and I felt the rush of him drawing in a deep breath. No, there was more than a peck in that kiss. My mind is racing. 

When I got to my room I fell on the bed and closed my eyes, but I did not sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

After the encore (a stirring 10-minute version of _More Blues_ ), the band shuffled off stage to their individual retreats. The rest of the crew headed for the green room. Since we wouldn’t fly out for 2 days, nobody was in a huge rush to break down – it was time to party. The sound of David’s guitar was still ringing in my ears as I walked past the green room and tapped on his door. It opened from my touch. 

David was there, seated in a high-backed armchair with his legs crossed reading the Boston Herald. There was charcuterie and cheese on the low table between us, along with various spirits. He gestured to me to take a seat on the loveseat, “So glad you came right away!” David exclaimed. “After my shower we can discuss our strategy. Help yourself,” _oh what I want to help myself to._ “I’ll be back after a quick rinse.” He disappeared in the bathroom and I plunked down on the couch, eyeing the meat tray. I ate a little sopressata and Gouda, poured a glass of whiskey, and took some deep breaths. 

As I sank into the loveseat, I couldn’t help but think about David in the shower. I heard the splash of the water on him. The door was very slightly ajar, and steam was pouring from the narrow crack. I imagined him lathering up, rubbing the soap on his arms and chest. Ever since I’d mentally given in I have been dreaming of getting this man naked nonstop. Now he was in the very next room, all I had to do was get up. 

I could resist no longer. You regret the risks you don’t take in life more than risks you do. As I got out of my seat and started making my way to the shower, the water stopped, but I kept walking. I was right outside the door when David shouted, “Samantha, kindly hand me a towel!” 

Oh my god. 

A towel. I was dying. I quickly tried to find a towel. _Ah!_ Over on the small dresser. As I marched over to the bathroom with my towel offering, the door swung open. David was standing in front of me in a bathrobe. The towel wasn’t for his body. _Rats._ I handed it over and he tousled his hair dry. Had he forgotten he wasn’t wearing a belt on that robe? 

“Ahem,” I cleared my throat because it was clenching fast. I was quite sure that my face was beet red. David smiled and said, “it is a bit _drafty_ in here,” but didn’t close his robe. Instead he took a step toward me. I didn’t move. _Breathe._ “Do you know why I can’t call you ‘Sammie?’” I shook my head no. “Because I love to say your name… Samaanthhhaaa.” The tension that had been building all day (all tour really) suddenly released. He embraced me, and I embraced him. I don’t know how long we held each other, but as we squeezed more tightly with each exhale till we had to finally pull apart and get some air. It was a hug, but incredibly intimate. 

“I’d very much like to kiss you now, Samantha,” I raised my face in response and we pressed our lips together. Much like our embrace this was not rushed. He was cradling my head with both hands, and gently tracing over my ears with his thumbs. He moved from my lips to my ear, kissing gently. As he traced over the top of my left ear he whispered, “I’ve always loved your auricles,” dear god, how he says _auricles_. David tilted my head and kissed the other ear, playfully nibbling at the lobe. “Your ears are truly beautiful,” he breathed and he began to travel his kiss down my neck. 

I reached in his robe with my palms on David’s chest and slid my way to his shoulders. His skin was so warm from the shower. I squeezed his upper arm firmly and let a little moan escape. David hummed a little song as he continued kissing my neck and began to unbutton my overshirt. His fingers were agile, easily slipping each button free. He slid my blouse over my shoulders and it fell to the floor. David’s kissing tour advanced to my shoulder, playfully licking my skin. 

I kept caressing his arms and shoulders, grasping his waist and stroking up his back. I kissed David’s neck, tracing his Adam's apple with my lips, with my tongue, venturing to the hollow at the base of his neck. Judging from David’s reaction, his neck was very sensitive. His muted moans escaped as he exhaled. Encouraged, I grabbed the hair on the back of his head and pulled down, and I slowly licked up his neck from the base to his chin. I hoped he would know this was what I wished to do to his cock. 

_CRASH!_ It sounded like thunder shook the door - _pound pound pound!_ “I expect my rematch, _New Boy!”_ Startled, we jumped apart. We heard Roger march off and just started roaring with laughter. “I think we better take this up later,” I told David. “Knowing Roger, if you don’t get out there for a match soon he’ll break the door down when he returns.” He agreed, but we still kissed and held each other a little. 

As we reassembled ourselves, we formulated the plan for Roger. David would agree to the rematch, but only if he could play against Roger, Storm, and me at the same time. David famously could play multiple simultaneous games and still kick all his opponents asses. Once he’d cleaned out Storm (usually falls first), then he’d crush Roger, and probably pick up another few pounds. I was going to be a little slow playing, so my game would certainly end last. But we were going to square off fiercely when it’s down to just us and it would be a fair fight. If David won, it would still be a defeat for Roger. But if _I_ won, that would mean that a bird made off with Roger’s losses, and that should send him just steaming.


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way to the green room first. I didn’t really want to raise suspicions about David and me. Storm was there, drinking a beer, Roger too, with a cigarette and blowing smoke rings to impress the girl he’d brought backstage tonight. Rick was quietly eating with Alan and Nick had passed out on the sofa. Some of the roadies were eating, but most went down the street to a bar to get pissed and maybe some company for the night. 

The bistro setting had been rearranged to one long table since I’d last been here. I grabbed a beer and sat down across from Storm. He was a lovely person, we’d gotten to be friends on this tour as we were both artists. My degree was in fine art, but about a month before I’d completed my studies a good friend Eddy Offord had invited me to sit in while he was running the live sound for Yes. That’s when I changed career paths. I still loved visual arts, and Storm was trying to convince me to accompany him to the Boston Museum of Fine Art the following day. I told him I’d let him know later, adding I was pretty tired as I slagged my beer. 

David wandered in about ten minutes later. “Bout time!” Roger snarled as David grabbed a beer and sat across from him. “Just giving you some time to rest, love,” David replied. He sipped his beer and his eyes darted at me while his lips curled in a tiny smile. Roger let out a kind of growl, and continued to smoke and drink. Marvin Gaye’s _What’s Going On_ was playing on the radio. 

After nearly 30 minutes of drinking and small chat, Roger insisted on starting the game. David clasped his hand together behind his head and leaned back in the chair, “I’m in a mood for a three-way.” 

Roger scoffed, “Who wouldn’t be up for _that_?” Laughter erupted from the crowd at the table. “Do we even _have_ three sets here?” queried Storm. Yes we did, David reported as he got up to fetch them from a travel case parked on one of the walls. I watched David as he strutted back to the table, his stride was long, deliberate, confident. He was definitely hamming it up for the ruse he had planned, but really, he just was naturally this way. 

“Storm, come play as number two,” David called, “and bring Samantha with you as the number three.” He opened the boards in front of him and started arranging the pips. Storm and I relocated to our positions across from David. After a few minutes, the games commenced. 

Everyone kept chatting and smoking and drinking while we started playing. Wagering started early - pound a pip. Roger’s game had already doubled to eight times, while my game and Storm’s were only up twice the base value. Roger was playing fast, and it seemed like he was rushing. “Careful with that game, Roger!” shouted Steve O’Rourke, the band’s manager. I thought he had the girl sitting to his right on his mind more than the game in front of him, but with his multitrack mind he was probably writing a song at the same time. 

David was like a machine gun, advancing methodically as he changed from board to board. Pips were flying around the boards, parked on the bars, and bearing off. The click of the dice rolling and the pips moving was like a percussion solo. As predicted, Storm was knocked out first, with 5 pips remaining Roger and David were still playing frantically. Doubling was now up to 16 on their game, and only a few pieces had borne off either side. My game was more pedestrian, still only doubled once, and most of our pieces were off the board.

“FUUUUUUUCK!” Roger screamed as David bore off his last piece and Roger had 3 pips left. He was now up to 32 on the doubling cube and owed David another 96 pounds. He jumped up and did a little angry dance. “SHIT you fucking bastard!” But David just smirked and turned to finish his game with me. Roger was still steaming, so the plan was going well. 

We were down to just a few pieces each, all on low points except he had one in his outer board. He doubled, I doubled back - this continued until we were up to 64. The observers were all either shouting or whispering. On my roll I got double sixes and the room exploded. I’d won. There were cheers and chants and David was smiling at the commotion. Roger was stewing inside, but came over to shake my hand on the victory, but was agitated as David handed over the money I’d won. I fanned my face with it and grabbed some more beers and brought them to the table. 

As the mostly jovial scene wound down, the group began to disperse. Most were headed over to the hotel. David and I lingered a bit, mostly to allow Roger to exit first. Also, someone needed to wake Nick up and get him back to his room. We got him to walk between us, he was largely leaning on David. After we’d taken the lift to the fourth floor, we deposited Nick in his room and we made our way to David’s. More like raced to his room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fumbling to unlock his door, he finally gained access, and David asked me in his sweetest voice, “Shall we?” I entered his room. The hotel room was smaller than the dressing room, but there was a bed. We both fell on it and started laughing. “Did you see the look on Roger’s face?” David beamed, his plan having been successful. Yes, I did, “and did you hear him just _screaming_?!” Yes he had. After we caught our breath, we started moving toward each other. 

At first we gently kissed as we lay facing each other, vocalizing pleasure with light sighs and moans. David tenderly pushed me on my back, climbing atop. He kissed me more forcibly, straddling my body. Sitting up, he deftly removed his t-shirt in one fluid motion and threw it off the side of the bed. David dived down and continued kissing my lips, then moving down my neck, holding my head with his large, strong hands as I held him fast in my arms. 

He rolled off me and stood next to the bed, “Samantha, why are you still wearing that dress?” I rose from the bed and turning my back to him, offered my zipper with a coy glance. I could full well do it myself, but I’d much rather have David unwrap me. He took the pull tab between his fingers and he guided it slowly down to its end. His hands slipped under my dress at my shoulder blades and slid around my ribcage to grasp my breasts. I leaned back into his body and pressed as David felt me through my bra and started humming a song in my ear. His hands slid to my waist where he held me tight and pressed back - I could feel that he was partially erect through his jeans, and I made a sort of yelping sound to acknowledge.

He peeled my yellow dress over my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. Kisses started to pepper the back of my neck lightly that sent shivers through my entire being. His hands were heavy on my shoulders as he continued kissing my neck working a little down my back, an exploratory lick here and there as he went. He unhooked my bra and cast it aside.

I turned to face David, shirtless before me. He was beautiful - his freshly washed long hair hanging just below his collarbones, his piercing blue eyes peering out below that mildly furrowed brow, looking fierce and inquisitive at the same time. I scarcely believed I was here with him, because the man didn’t look real. His chest and back were broad, but not overly so, likewise his musculature, just enough. The breadth of his shoulders nipped down to a small waist, flanked by the ligaments that form a “V” focusing on what was just below his belt.

I placed my hands on David’s small waist, slipping my fingertips below the waistband and sweeping to the fasteners in the front. “David, why are you still wearing these jeans?” He smirked, then a smile spread across his heavenly face. I quickly unbuckled his belt and opened the button fly of his jeans - they popped in rapid succession like a zipper, barely holding on. “No underwear?” I asked as I started to peel his tight jeans from his body. “Wasn’t planning on being dressed long,” he mused as he stepped out of his pants and even closer to me. 

I reached down while our eyes locked together, and took David’s cock in my hands. He blinked slowly, once, inhaling deeply, never lifting his gaze. As I felt him swell within my grip, I slowly stroked up and down his length. He bent his head down so we could kiss again, now with more passion, tongues darting and exploring. The short stubble on his chin was just a little scratchy, but I loved how it felt, a reminder that I had a **man** in my arms. 

I started exploring his chest with my kisses, tracing the contours of his pecs, nibbling at his engorged nipples, taking his aroma in as deeply as I could breathe. I didn’t want to exhale, just savor his clean scent of castile soap, salty sweat, and that hint of deep musk as long as I could. David was fully aroused. I grabbed him around his ribcage and we feverishly kissed again, his long hair brushing around my neck, driving me mad. I slid down to my knees, and started nuzzling his cock. 

Ever so lightly licking my way from the base to the tip, I carefully reserved contact with bottom edge for just a little later. My hands were on David’s hips now, gently and maybe not-so-gently kneading. He was definitely enjoying the delicate touch, and I drew this out a bit longer. 

Looking up to his face, my hands returned to gently stroking his erection. I was so glad he was a “keep the lights on” kind of guy - all the better to enjoy watching that furrowed brow become even more expressive, and when he bit his lower lip I licked my own lips and began pushing my mouth over the head of his cock, moving slowly and keeping tension in my lips as is dragged over his most sensitive spot. His moan started as a deep rumble in his chest before it escaped. 

I continued bringing him in fully, still slowly, pausing only to take a breath. Again our eyes met and stayed fixed. His cock was quite large, but I was able to nearly reach the base before I pulled away quickly, but not entirely. David shivered a little and hummed. I wondered if I was the first one to hear this song. 

David’s hands had moved to my head. He’d woven his fingers in my long, dark hair, holding me firmly. God I loved his hands, and I felt oddly safe in this moment. He freed one hand and petted the top of my ear before reaching down to grasp his swollen passion without a hint of shame, and began stroking while my mouth was still enveloping the head of his cock. I was busy flicking with my tongue, and his fist was busy pumping, lightly tapping my face each time. Jesus, I loved sucking his cock.

He held my head firmly on both sides, “Hold still,” David whispered, pushing into my mouth as slowly as when I’d started. Looking up into his eyes, his mouth forming a silent “ooooo” before he drew out only to return over and over. I grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him to me quickly. 

  
  


“Samaannnnnnthaaaaaaa, mmmmmmmmmmm” 

  
  


He snapped up my arms and whisked me on the bed and started pawing at my panties, touching me through their silky smooth fabric. David was teasing me by barely making contact. I was torn between wanting him to take me right now and making this last as long as possible. This desire was intoxicating. 

David had inched up alongside of me, his head propped on his left hand and his right hand fondling my breasts and skating across my torso. His humming continued. “Is that a new song?” I asked. “It’s not really a song at all. I just hum when I’m happy.” He reached down into my underwear and played with my pubic hair, swirling and twirling. Of course I encouraged the direction this is going and a small “Mmmmm” escaped my lips.

My reach downward found him erect so I began playing. As we sat and fondled each other, I reflected back on this tour. In my mind I could now recognize the attentions David had paid to me, and the lustful looks that I’d dismissed as certainly not directed at me. But here I was groping his cock while his fingers were pushed inside me. 

“You seem… distracted,” David said to me. “I was just thinking of the Southampton gig. Did I notice you staring down my blouse?” Well, he had noticed my low-cut shirt he admitted. “You were busy tidying the cables right next to me, on your _knees._ ” He uttered a deep growl. “I’ve thought about you a lot, Samantha,” and proceeded to pull my panties down. I didn’t care that they were hanging off one foot while he climbed on top of me. “An _awful_ lot.

David’s weight felt so good pressing down on me. He was holding my head with both of his hands, fingers knitted through my hair as we passionately kissed. I couldn’t resist stealing a little nibble on his soft full lips. Our bodies sinuously writhing slowly, hands exploring wherever they could reach. 

As he nuzzled the crook between my neck and shoulder he took me. Not a frantic entrance, just strong and slow and deliberate. Once David was completely inside he paused a moment and lifted his torso to look into my eyes. I grabbed his upper arms firmly as he continued to rhythmically push his pelvis against mine. “Do you think I’m going somewhere?” he asked me. “What do you mean?” I replied. “You’ve got quite the grip, Samantha.” I instinctively released his arms at that but he melted me with his rising smile and said, “I rather enjoy being held tightly,” so I laughed and returned my hands to their previous grip and _squeezed_. 

I could see his dark golden hair following his movements, but our gaze was locked. “Your eyes,” he started, “are… mmmmm… _so dark_ ,” he raspily whispered and his pace picked up, but only slightly. He was still intentional and purposeful in his stride. The night was warm from the scorching day, his chest was dewy and beads of sweat fell from his brow to my chest, tickling a little as they rolled over my breasts. 

Wrapped together as we were, breathing in sync, David’s staccato groans coinciding with his thrusts, our passion was musical; stimulating audio and physical sensations. I held fast to his waist as he rocked, pulling in as close and deep as possible. We traded moans while his hips were in a continual fluid motion; unwavering and steady.

My eyes drank him in visually. Over and over they scanned the features of his face - I never wanted to forget even one detail. Things like David’s prominent brow, with the left side more deeply tensed than the right and always lost in thought. His shockingly blue eyes that you can never forget once you’ve seen them. His perfect lips which were usually subtle in their expression were starting to form a sneer. His...

I felt a shift in David's determination and his quickening thrusts told me he was about to pour his passion inside me. I slid my grasp down to his ass and held him firmly, directing his force until he started to shudder, never breaking rhythm. With a final, more forceful push, a loud cry, his warmth pulsed deeply in my body. 

More chapters to follow...


	5. Chapter 5

David was on his back next to me and for a while we didn’t say a word, just laid there catching our breath and holding hands. It was very sweet and his hand was lovely in mine. David’s skin was not rough, it was quite smooth on his fingertips. The whorls of his fingerprints had been flattened by years of fretting, but I could feel how dense the calluses at the squared tips were. I started to lightly trace around his hand with mine, feeling the tendons and veins on the back, and how wide his palm was. 

He gripped my hand firmly and said, “Are you as parched as I am?” Yes, I was thirsty. “I’ll pop out and fetch us some ice. Plenty hot in this town.” And he slipped on his robe, grabbed the ice bucket and made his way down the hallway to the ice machine. 

I rolled over onto David’s pillow. With each breath I drew more and more of his scent in my lungs and savored it - indescribable really, but very distinct and pleasing. It seemed to take forever to get the ice, and I suppose I drifted off thinking my David. 

I didn’t wake up when he unlocked the door, or prepared the ice water for us. When David slid behind me for a full spooning, I stirred from my slumber. He brushed my hair off my back and kissed my shoulder. His kisses continued to my ear where he whispered, “I have something for you, Samantha,” and he proceeded to place a frigid ice cube square on my neck. 

“DAVID!” I screamed and jumped out of the bed, flailing at the cold remnants of his cold prank. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips, completely naked, and totally pissed off. “Don’t be cross,” he pleaded, “I’ll make it up to you.” 

I tried to regain my composure, “That was totally unnecessary, sir!” David’s face transformed with his inner brows raised, a pursed lip and a sad puppy expression. “I’m sorry. Truly I am,” he apologized, “let’s kiss and make up.” 

He stood, and approached me. My hands were planted firmly on my hips. “I’m still annoyed,” I snapped at David. He gently took my hands, one at a time, and placed them on his hips. “Can we still be friends?” he sheepishly asked as he looked in my eyes. “Why should I forgive y-“ but I was interrupted by his sweet kiss. I felt his right hand slide up my side and began cupping my breast. As we kissed I felt my excitement grow, and so did he. Now the force of his hands and lips pressed me back against the wall. 

The pressure of his body and the wall at my back pressed the memory of the ice cube right out of my mind. Now he was stroking my breasts tenderly, dipping his face down occasionally to suckle. His hands roamed freely over my body, making my heart race, my respiration quicken. I tossed my head back to welcome his kisses on my neck. Soft lips pushed on my skin, pausing before release, their slight moisture lightly lingering. David's breathing around my neck and ears was almost too much sensation for me to stand. 

David slid one hand down my side. I felt him lifting my leg to his hip. My arms were draped over his shoulders as he grabbed my other thigh and hoisted me to straddle him, all the time with my back against the wall. “This should be fun,” I whispered to him and he lowered me on his member. I whimpered, startled at how suddenly he had entered my completely.

Without notice David kept me astride and walked us over to the dresser where he placed me deftly atop. We were both overheating so he asked me to sit tight while he fetched the ice water he prepared earlier. 

He returned with a glass of ice water in his hand, a hungry look in this eyes, and a mischievous curl to his smile. Without a word he offered me the water. I drank and felt refreshed. I handed the glass back to David, he took a sip and immediately began kissing my chest. His mouth was so cold - ice cold. His lips quickly warmed up as he sucked my nipple but when he shifted to the other his mouth was once again frigid. That fucker tucked an ice cube in his mouth and was teasing me with it. 

Alternating between bitter cold and hot smooth lips was exhilarating. He took another sip (and another shard of ice I presume) and continued kissing down my torso. I was caught off guard and felt a thrill of excitement when I realized he was t stopping at my tits. David’s palms were resting on my knees and he was slowly parting my legs removing any doubt I had about his intentions as he worked his way down further to my lap. 

David kissed lightly between my legs, brushing his full lips across my skin. Even though it tickled fiercely, I loved how he gently kissed my inner thighs and I laughed loudly. When his cold lips touched my most sensitive spot, a gasp escaped my lips. My suspicion regarding the ice smuggled in his mouth was confirmed. A rush of cold washed over everywhere David licked. As he wrapped his lips around my clit and gently sucked, warmth returned and his smooth skin delighted me. 

He looked up and his glance met mine. David’s pure blue eyes squinted with his hidden smile. The trickster David took the little bit of ice he had left stuffed in his cheek and perched it between his lips and pressed it squarely on my clitoris. This sent a shiver up my spine as I arched my back and yelped with joy. The ice was melted and he warmed me up with his playful kisses. 

I felt unleashed - David’s kiss was unlike anything I had ever experienced. The sensations rushed through me like waves, taking my mind places I’ve never been. I wanted to feel more, so I reached down to my pussy and was shocked at how swollen every part was. I brought my knees to my chest and perched my feet on the edge of the dresser and spread my lips to expose my clit as much as possible. 

David had an impish expression when he looked up at me and said, “Samantha.. you are a dirty girl.” I returned the devilish look and he dove in to pleasure me more. I grabbed his hair and pushed his face in my lap firmly. He pursed his lips to provide a warm place for me to press. I was bucking and grinding in his face, and the passion overtook me as I held fast to his head and fucked his pretty mouth until I shivered all over, moaning relentlessly. My pussy was spasming, and I pushed him away to catch my breath. 

He stood and presented his rigid cock and began to slowly push. David was almost unable to enter me, as I was still orgasming and clenched. David teased, “There’s that tight grip,” and he wove his fingers together behind my waist and forced his way in. 

The thud of the large oaken dresser against the wall filled the room with the rhythm of David’s thrusts. The empty drawers rattled and amplified the banging sounds, but I didn’t care. I was lost in ecstasy, my dream was living and sweating and loving me like nothing I had ever experienced. I wrapped my legs around his waist and braced my back against the wall to receive whatever he was willing to give me. 

“Samantha… this is just... fantastic,” David said to me between grunts, “but shall we relocate to the bed?” I had to confess that it would be more comfortable so I hopped down and he offered his hand and led me the few steps to the bed where he pulled a pillow to the edge and asked me to lie face-down across it. 

His hands returned to caressing my body, stopping at my waist. I could smell him on the sheets as I drew in a deep breath. Between the heat of the room and our activity, rivulets of sweat escaped from under my hair and ran down my neck. David pushed inside swiftly and began a gentle and rhythmic thrusting. His soft voice uttered a cross between a deep grunt and a hum. 

I quietly moaned as David increased his pace. Our passion was too strong to be stifled any longer, and with a decisive deep push he unleashed in me with a sort of howl that started out confined but he could not contain his emotion and then he rang out loudly. If our neighbors weren’t already awake I’m certain they were now. 

David collapsed on my back, catching his breath, his body slightly shifting with each inhale and exhale. He sighed. “Are you okay?” I asked him. Yes he was, “I just wanted to listen to you breathing,” David whispered. After a couple of minutes he rolled off and lay next to me, his arm across my back and his strong hand gently caressing my shoulder. 

I adjusted to face my lover, and just watched his lovely face, so relaxed now. In fact, it’s the first time I saw his brow without a deep furrow. He was so pure at that moment, eyes closed, lips barely parted with a suggestion of a smile. A smile grew on my face and I giggled just a little. The sound broke the spell and David’s eyes opened, his brow cocked, and he looked into my eyes. 

“I… I hope we can make time to see each other over the break,” David hesitated, “I want more than tonight. I don’t know how much, but I definitely need more Samantha time.”

I curled around and wrapped my arms about his waist. “I want more of you too, David,” I told him softly and gave him a little hug. He looked at me with a growing smile that appeared as joy mixed with relief. We slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. “Our David Gilmour” is a character based on David Gilmour but ODG exists in a place called “imagination” and he isn’t married, doesn’t have children, but he is a musician in the band Pink Floyd. The situations presented are for entertainment purposes only, and could never happen in real life.


End file.
